1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and a method for operating the same, and more particularly to an image display device, which is able to correct errors and increase user convenience by displaying a pointer at the center of a display screen if the pointer escapes from a virtual active area or a specific pattern is repeated, and a method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display device functions to display images to a user. A user can view a broadcast program using an image display device. The image display device can display a broadcast program selected by the user on a display from among broadcast programs transmitted from broadcasting stations. The recent trend in broadcasting is a worldwide transition from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
Digital broadcasting transmits digital audio and video signals. Digital broadcasting offers many advantages over analog broadcasting. The advantages include robustness against noise, less data loss, and easier error correction. Also, the digital broadcasting provides clearer and high-definition images. In addition, digital broadcasting allows interactive viewer services which analog broadcasting does not provide.
In order to operate an image display device, a remote control device, such as a remote controller separated from the image display device, is used. With changes in operations performed by the image display device, the remote control device additionally requires various functions to support the changes in operations. Accordingly, more convenient methods for users to control an image display device using a remote control device have been researched.